


Yearbook Shots

by Summerspeck



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Space Ranger Academy, Space Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: A collection of short stories, starring four different men who once knew each other as friends, room-mates, and even brothers...before they grew older and wiser, and their friendship slowly descended into infinity and beyond. A revamping of "Glory Days". Now playing, "33%"!





	1. 1-Introduction

**1\. Introduction**  
Role Call: All

_Once upon a time, there were four teenage boys who aimed to be the best of the best at the Space Ranger Academy._

__

__

Coming from distinct backgrounds and planets, they, much like the rest of their trainee comrades, would one day grow into productive citizens of the galaxy and serve it proudly.

But little did these boys know that they would grow to become more than just comrades within the Space Ranger Corps.

They would become into some of the most loyal and trustworthy friends that only would could ask for. But only one of them was called on by the winds of destiny.

"You're assigned to it, I presume?"

__

His three friends would likewise mature, but like the unpredictable forces of nature, their paths would take twists and turns that no one, not the least of all they, could have ever suspected.

Two of his friends would stay and fight alongside him to bring peace and order to the galaxy, but the light-hearted friendships they once have had with the Pride of Star Command slowly began to evolve and change, a seed of venom planted within the transformations.

"Well, if we're standing right in front of the room, that means we're going in as roommates then, right?" He then gave a snarky smirk, as if trying to joke around with the other human.

"You always this friendly?"

Once again, the shorter cadet shrugged and smirked. "Only when it's called for." He let the smirk drop and in its place, a genuine and friendly smile took over. "Heh, since we're here, we should go ahead and introduce each other then. I'm Ty Parsec."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ty. I'm Buzz Lightyear."

"Hey, you two my roommates?"

They both turned around to meet another cadet, who was about the same height as the heroic cadet, and taller than Ty. His voice was very much full of lighthearted mischief.

Ty replied, "Must be. You here for room eight, too?" As he asked this, he hooked a thumb behind him towards the door to the room to showcase it.

"Yeah, you bet. I guess we're all going to be roommates, huh?" He lifted a hand to introduce himself and shake the others' hands. "I'm Rocket. Rocket Crockett. Pleasure to meet ya."

Ty held out a hand as well and shook Rocket's hand. "I'm Ty. Likewise."

"And I'm Buzz."

_The other friend…his fate floated within a darker air, as a hornet does when it goes on the attack against other creatures._

"How's it goin'?"

"It's going well, thank you." The light-blued eyed and purple-hooded cadet motioned with his hands to the other roommates.

"That's Ty Parsec," who greeted back with a nonchalant wave and a 'hey there', "Rocket Crockett", in which the man mock saluted the last cadet, "and I'm Buzz Lightyear. What's your name?"

The new roommate smiled, and even though it was a cocky smile, it was nonetheless true to his street-smart spirit.

"The name's Warp. Warp Darkmatter."

__

_How this all came to be, one may ask?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This collection of drabbles, one-shots and possible short stories is a revamping that will focus in on key moments for each of our four boys as they mature into the men they will eventually become. This collection is a revamp of my fanfic "Glory Days", but that one won't be posted here. My reasons for renovating the story are my own, but I hope regardless of form, that you will all enjoy this collection!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command-land, other than my own ideas and characters. Another quick warning; some of the text will look familiar, but that's because I don't plan on letting it go to waste! So it'll be reused here.


	2. 2-Complicated

**2\. Complicated  
Role Call: Warp Darkmatter**

There were a number of things Warp could take pride in revealing about himself - his fluency in three languages, his being in a rockabilly band in his younger years, his middle name.

"So what planet do you come from, Darkmatter?"

"..."

But his roots were not one of them.

"Uh... you okay there?"

He growled, "Just _peachy_ , Rocket. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"Alright, alright, take it easy. I was just askin'."

"Then do me a favor and don't askin' me 'bout that anymore. If you must know, I'm from Tradeworld, near Dealer Square. That's it."

Even if he was forced to stick his head in a cage littered with starved and rabid narf rats, he still would leave that part of his life vague.

They were making the time to get to learn about one another while they were on their way to an orientation in one of the Academy buildings. And Warp did indeed learn a few things about his roommates:

Rocket was competitive and a class clown on the side, Ty was laid-back but quick on the sarcastic draw, and Buzz was, in all essence, a killjoy. A very young, brash and annoying killjoy. Still, at least, thus far, they weren't turning out to be total bores, although second thoughts could be had in Buzz's case.

And then there was he, a complicated young man of some sorts: entertained by the idealistic, in good company with the aloof, and lustful for females of any kind. Which provided him a perfect conversation topic to jump on.

"So it's my turn to play twenty questions: do any of you have a girlfriend?"

Buzz said a little too hurriedly, "...Oh look, we're here! Let's go in and find our seats before they're all taken!"


	3. 3-Making History

**3\. Making History  
Role Call: Buzz Lightyear (with special guest stars Commander Nebula and the LGMs)**

Although Buzz succeeded in confusing his comrades with his rushed answer to Warp's question, he didn't care. He wasn't here to get a _date_. He was here to pursue a more starry-eyed passion. 

The Rangers went into the building. The large group of recruits followed their experienced Ranger comrades into a massive auditorium. The inside was fairly well lit; lights held themselves high over the room in the ceiling. A small rush of air quietly flowing in and out of humming vents could be heard by the most sensitive of senses. Multiple copies of the official Star Command, a shimmering blue winged and ringed planet eclipsed by a space ship, could be seen branded on the walls.

In front of a large and black wooden stage, tidy rows of empty seats stood. But they would soon be occupied when one of the senior Rangers, a human named Micron, ordered the cadets to file through the aisles and sit down. Buzz, Ty, Warp and Rocket found their seats in the second row.

Once everyone was seated, Micron walked onto the stage and to a steady podium stationed in the center. "Your attention, please." The recruits ceased their chattering, and all listened well. Especially Buzz. 

"Now that everyone has arrived, it's time that we initiate you into the Academy. May I present the head of the Space Ranger Corps, Commander Zebulon Nebula. He's got something important he wants to say so listen up and listen up good." Micron motioned with a hand to the side to welcome and bring forth the esteemed leader of all Rangers.

Buzz watched as the aforementioned leader of the whole Space Ranger Corps make his way down the aisle at his own careful but proud pace. Like his cadet comrades, he was awed to see that the stories about Commander Nebula were true.

He lacked a left leg. And in its place was a sturdy purple peg leg.

The dark-skinned commander himself sported a long silver mustache and a pair of silver eyebrows. Both sat on his aging face, which contrasted of his burly and well-built body. The Ranger uniform he donned was decorated with the Star Command emblem, but in a widespread golden design. Nebula scanned the vast crowd of inspired cadets, studying them as he continued to walk.

And it was at that moment that Nebula and Buzz made eye contact, the kind of rare eye contact where two people saw reflections of themselves; their brightly sparked passions, their darkest thoughts, everything in an instant second. At least that's what Buzz could have sworn he saw when Nebula regarded him with a peculiarly attentive glance. 

After that, Buzz watched Nebula climbed onto the stage steps. When Nebula reached the top, the round of applause peaked. The veterans stood up from their seats and the younger cadets followed suit. This act of respect eventually died down when Nebula got to the podium and held up a hand like an orchestra conductor. The symphony ended their score.

"Thank you, Micron. Thank you, everyone. You may be seated."

After everyone sat down again, he lectured, "I know you heard this already, but welcome to the Space Ranger Academy. You're all here because you managed to pass your entrance exams with flyin' colors and make it this far in your careers. But don't think for a minute that the tough stuff is over; the entrance exams are nothin' compared to what we teach you here at the Academy."

He calmly paused as a knowing smirk slid across his face. He wanted to let the student body hang onto every word.

"You'll be learnin' what it takes to be a real Ranger. Not just the technical stuff, like learnin' how to pilot Star Cruisers, apprehend criminals, and looking over paperwork," although Nebula was no fan of that as evinced by his temporary and less-than-thrilled tone, "But also the stuff that makes and WILL make you all the best of the best. Learnin' how to persevere in completing dangerous missions, how to keep calm during times of distress, things like that.

"And you'll be in good hands with every instructor here; they'll whip ya into shape for the real world. I won't be around the campus a lot, but I'll check in with you cadets whenever I'm here to see how you're doin'. But if you ever need anybody to confide in, you all can always talk to the teachers or counselors we have here on the campus. That's what they're there for, t'help ya out and-"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

Nebula paused, a small groan escaping his lips at that familiar trio of droning voices. Unsurprisingly, they were standing there by his side when he looked at them. "What is it, you little green beans?"

The little green three-eyed aliens in bright blue outfits urged, "Telllll them about uuuuuuuuuus."

"Wha?...oh yeah, right." He sighed in annoyance. "And you can also contact the LGMs too, in case you need any help on anything like science or mechanics or anything like that. They'll also serve as assistants to many of the teachers here so you can go to them in case your teacher can't come to you."

"Thank yewww..."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Now get back to your posts!"

"Yes sir, Commanderrrrrr..."

Many of the recruits attempted to hold back laughter as the LGMs walked off the stage and back to their jobs, although a few chuckles did go out. 

Nebula shook his head and cursed under his breath after the little green beans were out of earshot. "Craters...those little green guppies always have to have a word in." He sighed once more, cleared his throat and got back on track in his speech.

"As I was sayin', feel free to contact the teachers, or LGMs, if you need help. But also talk to some of the guest speakers who'll come by the Academy and talk to you about their own experiences in the field. You can learn a lot from them But there's somethin' else that all you people need to know, right here and now." He gazed over the sea of hopeful recruits. So many of young folks, here to fulfill their dreams of becoming great guardians of the universe. 

Buzz could feel his heart pounding with excitement as he listened to more of Nebula's speech. 

"Everyone who comes into the Academy, by hook or crook, WILL come out as a real Space Ranger. The road up ahead isn't gonna be an easy one, but no matter what comes your way, you'll all find out what it is you can offer to the universe and make it a better place. But to do that, you also gotta remember to rely on yourselves and each other for backup.

What you'll learn here will serve ya well, but it'll only serve as a small part to your trainin'. Most of what happens in the life of a Space Ranger comes from livin' and performin' your job in the real world. We're here to give you a head-start on knowing that."

Buzz stared at him as he thought over his words. He had yet to discover what Ty, Warp and Rocket thought about Nebula's speech, let alone know who each of them were on a personal level, but he could always find out later. But he did know one thing: 

He believed he could not only be the best and brightest, but the _greatest_ Space Ranger that ever lived and served Star Command in this lifetime or the next. He just knew it deep inside his heart that he could make his mark in the universe with his hard work and determination. The universe was growing darker and darker with each passing moment with all of the criminals and hoodlums on the loose. And it was Nana Lightyear who taught him that the brighter the sun burned, the brighter the universe can become to chase away the dark. 

Star Command could be the brightest star that ever lit up the whole galaxy with the right kind of people to fan those flames alive. That would all be taken to the next part of his journey when Nebula brought everyone back to attention by slapping the podium with a hand.

"Okay then, people! Now comes the first step to your days here at the Academy. Everyone stand up and raise your right hand or ligament."

The crowd shot up and raised their appendages high.

"You'll recite the official Space Ranger oath. Repeat after me: On my honor, I, state your name...do solemnly swear... that I will protect and defend... the universe against all enemies... unidentified and identified... that I pledge true allegiance to the Galactic Alliance... and that I will always obey... the orders of the President... and the orders of the Rangers appointed over me... and to live by the law. Alright, people, you can put your appendages down now."

The crowd hushed.

"Well... congrats to all of you. You've all officially been inducted into the world of the Space Rangers. Keep it up. Good luck to all of ya." With a curt and final nod to the crowd, he left the podium.

But not before gifting one more interested glance at Buzz. The latter would take that as a sign. 

He was meant to be here, and he was going to make history, just as it had been made for him today.


	4. 4-Rivalry

**4\. Rivalry  
Role Call: Rocket Crockett**

Rocket and Buzz stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. One would stand, and one would fall.

What cards would be played in this game for all or nothing?

"Whatchu got, Lightyear? You sure you don't want to take a risk?"

"Depends. Do you have anything that's worth your salt?"

"I might." He slowly pulled his backpack up from the floor, Buzz tensing in response. "How about…this?!"

What he dug out of the backpack: a handful of dark green dollar bills.

Buzz blinked. "No way… that's forty uni-bucks! How'd you get your hands on that?"

Rocket smirked. "My little secret. If you want to win it, let's play a game of Poker. Winner gets money to spend it on whatever they want and loser has to spend their own money to buy dinner for everyone tomorrow."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is. So what do you say?"

The time? Close to eleven o'clock at night. Rocket knew he should be in bed by now, but he was far too excited to sleep. Well, he and Buzz. The two of them, and their other roommates Ty and Warp, spent the rest of the day and part of the evening exploring the Academy and checking out Capital City's wonders.

Or more like, Rocket playing the part of tour guide and showing them around, as he was a native to Capital Planet, and thus possessed inside knowledge on what were the hottest places to go within the city's limits. Along the way, he gained more knowledge on his roommates—

Warp he found an instant connection with, for they both loved pulling pranks. And had already started to plot something evil to Buzz and Ty. Ty, speaking of which, was a lax and reasonable fellow, if a little short for a Ranger cadet and had a quick tongue like a crater viper's. As for his thoughts on Buzz himself?

"If it means I can finally buy that Ranger-X Big Blue Rocket I've always wanted, then you've got yourself a deal!" Buzz matched Rocket's own competitiveness, much to Rocket's amazement…and determination to beat him.

In a slightly more serious tone, Rocket asked, "Alright then, let's play. But this is going to be a nice, friendly game we're playing, right? In the end, we're gonna be good sports like they are in the real Ranger world. No rivalries here."

Buzz nodded. "Of course, Rocket. I won't be upset if you win… but I'll still try and play a good game. And you'd better too."

His tone may have sounded friendly enough, but Rocket could tell that Buzz wasn't going to back down from this card game. So he replied equally evenly, "You know it. How about we keep an eye on each other? Just so we don't lose our heads over this one card game."

"Deal. No rivalries here."

And Rocket cut the cards.


	5. 5-Unbreakable

**5\. Unbreakable  
Role Call: Ty Parsec (with special guest star and original character Ranger Amy Dala)**

It was only Ty's first official day in class, but he already began immersing himself in knowledge regarding a few details about his classmates, some of whom he was truly interested in getting to know—their birthplaces, their cultures, their interests.

He had some practice last night with his own roommates. For instance, Buzz was a little too excitable for his own good but a decent guy at heart. Warp was an enigma he couldn't figure out yet but they did share a quick sense of humor, and Rocket was too much of a goof. But a nice goof at the least.

So what did the teacher, a strongly built female Cytaurian Space Ranger named Amy Dala, to his class bring to the table?

"Every time we meet, I'm going to take role call. This is not only for my benefit, but for yours as well. You see, one of the first things you need to learn as a Space Ranger, is that you need to show up to every class however you can. Because if you don't... the Academy will automatically kick you out."

A heavy hitter for starters.

But she assured, "Star Command doesn't want any slackers. All hands are on deck if you want to make it as a Space Ranger. However, I understand there are some circumstances that are beyond your control. If you've got a case of the measles or Bunzel Fever, or if some type of personal or family emergency comes up, I will understand. All you need to do is just to get into contact with someone in your class or with me, and explain the situation.

And then you will be excused until you're free to come back to class."

This assuring factor soothed everyone's nervousness, at least on the outside. Like his fellow students, however, Ty still felt a little jarred after hearing Ranger Dala throw them into a double helix. He may have wanted to realize his dream of becoming a Space Ranger, but he was fully aware that Star Command could possess some tight regulations. He even heard stories about the Space Ranger Academy being equally tough back home on Sitka Seven. But he had not been expecting this tidbit of information. So what was the point of this incentive?

"I know that it sounds ludicrous, but half the time, that's what counts in the world of the Space Ranger Corps. In fact, Following this rule is especially important for all of you to remember because ninety percent of the time, here in the Space Ranger Corps, and in life, it's about showing up. When you show your face, you're proving to the world you're ready to do your job. And learning to integrate this law of life into your own lives will make things doable to work with. I don't guarantee that it will make things easier... but it will make things much more manageable if you take this first step in your careers as Rangers. _That_ I do guarantee."

_"Huh. Live and learn,"_ he impressively thought to himself. The teaching method was unorthodox, but the lesson behind it was one he would uphold with unbreakable loyalty.


	6. 6-Obsession

**6\. Obsession  
Role Call: Buzz Lightyear**

Sitting up in his bed, with a small flashlight in hand, Buzz burned the midnight fusion.

It had only been a week, and already he was assigned a workload big enough to fill a black hole - reading a couple of chapters from his textbook, reviewing lecture notes and preparing for a quiz in two weeks, and memorizing the first page of the ever prized Space Ranger Mission Manual. Not that there were too many regulations to memorize in the short manual.

But even as he powered on through and completed all of his assignments by zero two hundred hours, he had a new hobby to try out.

The Evil Emperor Zurg.

Or rather, reading and combing through article after article about his crimes, learning about the tyrant. Every thing that could be learned about him - his royal background, his uncanny knack in dealing with business affairs, his gallery of agents, his penchant for toying with the Galactic Alliance like a cat playing with a mouse.

Buzz never met him, but who would want to meet such a creature face-to-face after hearing about his acts on the news time after time after time again? Even Commander Nebula tensed up whenever Zurg was in the news, more so than any other news broadcast, and with good reason.

He was the greatest enemy to date that Star Command had to deal with on a daily basis with him posing as a threat towards the Alliance's goal.

The goal of working to bring as many planets as they could to protect what precious freedoms they had from falling into his hands.

And, although this was just a rumor the cadets heard about, it was indeed more than likely that Zurg was the one responsible for taking out Nebula's leg. It was indicative of the emperor's cruel iron hand.

Which was why Buzz wanted to be up-to-date with his latest antics. If he wanted to be the greatest Ranger by the time he graduated out of the Academy, he wanted to be on all toes should he ever have to fight the mad man.

Some might have called it an obsession, he would call it a hobby. Or a secret project on the side. It made no difference to him.


	7. 7-Eternity

**7\. Eternity  
Role Call: Ty Parsec  
**

Faster than the speed of light, the cadets bolted to the gymnasium, including Ty. He was on an important task, one he had been waiting to get. It may have only been two weeks since he came to the Academy and volunteered to be part of something meaningful to him, but it may as well have been an eternity.

The assignment? To see if he made it onto the prestigious Space Ranger Academy Track team.

It was the same mission the other cadets around him had too. Two weeks passed by since they all tried out for the team. But to join this particular team took more than just wanting to join; it also took a drive and determination to be the best of the best at this sport. The chance to compete against other academies and perhaps even competing in the Galactic Games was a chance worth pursing. 

But to get the coveted position that Ty wanted more than anything else... that took a miracle.

Now that the coaches finally decided who was going to make it, Ty and the rest of the eager students crowded around the gymnasium, trying to see if their names were on the important two white sheets of paper taped to the gym window.

It was no easy task, for many of the other cadets towered over him. They accidentally pushed and jabbed the smaller cadet, but despite these uncomfortable circumstances, he did not give up. But how to find out if his name was on the sheet of paper midst the chaos?

An idea sparked to him. Maybe he could use his smaller stature to get what he wanted...

Nearly creeping towards the ground, he maneuvered in and out of the puny pockets of the crowd. Edging in and out, he was able to successfully approach the papers. Now it was a moment of truth.

Scribbled in black ink was his name.

But there was more.

_Ty Parsec - Captain of the Track team_

He could have flown to the moon that day.


	8. 8-Gateway

**8\. Gateway  
Role Call: Rocket Crockett**

He was heading into a gateway where the wall surrounding the threshold was adorned by a set of three model Star Cruisers.

According to what he was told, beyond this point was where his flying class would be held. Another reason why he let his excitement fuel his legs and urged him into jogging to his destination.

And he would find he wasn't alone. Other cadets would be eventually meeting here, all eyes ablaze with joy and hope at getting the chance to do some first class flying into the stars.

And there, he entered the hangars. He and many other cadets. The tall ships all sat in silence, awaiting usage of their abilities and the hands of ambitious pilots wanting to steer into the starry unknowns up, above and beyond.

\--------------------------------------------

In the skies, the young cadets were experiencing the joys of flying. The steamy streams left behind in the wake of their Star Cruisers served as eye candy for the people watching from down below. Flying together and then by themselves, the hopeful pilots followed the orders of their instructor as they dashed to and fro, swerving through the air, diving down the wind, sound barriers mildly tested and some even broken: their booms echoed loudly high above the ground and away from the Academy. Showing off was a minor goal the students were accomplishing fast.

Especially Rocket Crockett.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, he was quick to familiarize himself with his ship: guidance system in his grasp, his seatbelt strapped in and around his waist, the control panel within his power. He, next to his co-pilot, was one of the first to successfully perform all of the basic procedures. All in record time, as his teacher, operating as air traffic control on the earthy plane, observed.

The cadet would make it as a terrific pilot, if not one of the best.


	9. 9-Death

  
**9\. Death  
Role Call: Warp Darkmatter**

Pizzas out on the table, fries on the side, and a few sodas for quenching their thirsts, the boys slowly but surely regained some form of life and sanity to them after all the craziness that has happened during the past few weeks. Food had an uncanny ability to achieve these magnificent feats. But there was one ingredient missing. One ingredient to cap off this meal and this day much to the amusement of Academy fresh fish.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some ketchup from the kitchen. Anybody want some?"

Buzz replied, "Sure!"

Ty replied, "Yeah, I'd be down for that."

Rocket hopped over to the refridgerator and retrieved a bottle of ketchup. He carefully brought it over to the table.

Buzz picked it up...

Warp pretended to stretch, stood up to excuse himself from the table and backed up far away...

Buzz opened the bottle...

He shook it...

AND SPLOOSH.

Two seconds later, an appalled Ty and Buzz found themselves drenched in a ketchup flood, shooting the two pranksters guffawing on the floor with daggers.

Rocket and Warp's laughter echoed through the room and down the hall, where a couple of curious spectators poked their heads out of their rooms to find out what comedic event had just taken place.

* * *

And two minutes later, after the victims recovered with a good wash or two and changes in clothing, Buzz and Ty returned to the kitchen. Warp the comedian was there, eating and relaxing as though nothing had happened. Rocket was nowhere to be found.

"Well, boys, how were your baths?"

He bit his lower lip. Their stone-hard stares were too much!

"What do you think?" Buzz snapped.

Ty growled, "One of these days, I think you and Rocket are gonna be the death of us."

Out of nowhere, Rocket popped into the kitchen. "Nah, I think that honor belongs to Warp. He came up with the idea."

From his seat, Warp performed a small bow. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week."

"Okay, fine. Then _Warp_ will be the death of us. You happy now?"

"Very," he answered lightly.

Buzz pointed at him and challenged, "Don't get too comfortable, Darkmatter. I'll find a way to pay you back for that!"

Warp rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. By the time you come up with a good prank, I'll have died of old age."

"It could happen," Rocket cheekily piped in.

"Shut up, Crockett."


	10. 10-Opportunities

  
**10\. Opportunities  
Role Call: Buzz Lightyear**   


Buzz groaned as he sat on the bench and skimmed his homework notes again and again over regarding the manual. But it felt as though there was nothing concrete he could write about for his report. Even the peace and quiet of the Academy's small park couldn't inspire him.

"Havin' a tough time with your studies?"

Buzz instantly looked up from his homework, instantly recognizing that gruff foghorn. His own voice, normally confident, wavered a bit in excitement. "Commander Nebula!"

A bemused grunt blew past the old man's mustache. "Relax, son, you're not in trouble with me. I'm here to check up on how things are goin' here at the Academy like I said I would at the start of the semester. But you look like you've got trouble with your homework. What's on your mind?"

"Uh… well, uh…" Buzz bit his lip, unsure of how to voice his frustrations to the organization's leader…especially since it was Nebula who wrote the regulations for the Space Ranger Corps. Coughing, he replied, "I'm tryin' to write a report on the history of Star Command and how it's changed over the years. That's why I'm looking to the Space Ranger Mission Manual for guidance, but it's not… giving me what I need. I feel kind of limited with what I have to work with." Buzz held his breath.

Nebula fiddled with the tips of his mustache. "Hmm. Well, I can't give you the answers, but I can give you a few tips on how you can write an outstanding report."

Buzz sat up. "You can? How?"

Just as Nebula's advice was on the tip of his tongue...

"Commander Nebula."

Hearing his name called, he turned to see Ranger Micron saluting him. The Ranger wasted no time in reporting. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but Madame President wants to speak with you."

"Right now?"

"It's about Zurg."

Buzz inwardly screamed. Craters… there went one of his opportunities for inspiration.


	11. 11-33%

  
**11\. 33%  
Role Call: Ty Parsec**   


33%. That was all he had left. The other 67%? Gone forever.

That was how long the semester stretched even if he was halfway through it. The semester kept on stretching and taking its toll on him - assignments, student missions, his responsibilities to his sports team. His three saving graces?

His relentless determination.

His drive to be one of the best Space Rangers.

Coffee. He took it black.

The latter was the strongest of the three tools. The other two gradually slipped away, eventually being held captive by the Academy's ridiculously tight grip through its standards. And he wasn't the only one; his other roommates felt time's effect wearing them down to droplets of insanity and desperation. The Academy was the only leash keeping them all from attempting to kill one another out of irritation.

Well, three out of the four anyway. He had a feeling Warp wouldn't mind doing the task himself if he had the resources.

But if they could get through, and if Ty himself could get through the entrance exam, then for sure as Helene, he was going to get through the remnants of the semester...

"Or so I hope," he deliriously repeated to himself time and time again in an attempt to keep pushing himself through this time of suffering.


End file.
